Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) is a protocol optimized for the transmission of voice through the Internet or other packet-switched networks. In general, when a subscriber orders a VoIP service, a service provider may ship a VoIP adapter to be used with the subscriber's communications device (e.g., customer premises equipment (CPE)). The VoIP adapter, which typically contains one or more encryption keys, may be used to convert data packets into analog voice so that voice communication may achieved at the subscriber's particular communications device. However, burning a unique encryption key into every VoIP adapter before shipping to subscribers puts a heavy burden on the service provider to make sure that adapters are properly shipped to corresponding subscribers and that returned adapters are properly received and handled. Security is often compromised when the confidentiality of the one or more encryption keys in these VoIP adapters are not adequately maintained. As a result, as packet networks continue to be used by consumers for various services (e.g., VoIP), current systems lack a technique to comprehensively and effectively supply a secured unique encryption key.